


home

by Lidupo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ableism, Autistic Amity Blight, Gen, Neurodiversity, eda is a good mom, me: look how many madoka magica and agony of a witch references this bad boy can fit in it!, me: slaps the roof of this fic, on that note takes place before agony of a witch, super minor but tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidupo/pseuds/Lidupo
Summary: The Owl House was very different from the Blight manor.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 258





	home

**Author's Note:**

> me @ eda: i diagnose you with mom

“Oh- hold up, I left my new spell in my room, I’ll be back.”

“Wait, Luz-”

Luz was already gone, leaving Amity alone in the Owl House. Amity stood stiff as a board as King scribbled aggressively onto a piece of paper with a red crayon, Eda flipping through a book on the couch. No matter how many times Amity visited the Owl House, she didn’t think she would ever get used to it. Even if she hadn’t been standing less than fifteen feet away from the most wanted witch on the Boiling Isles, or twenty feet away from a bloodthirsty demon, or that insufferable little owl on the other side of the door- the Owl House was just so  _ different  _ from her own home that it always threw Amity in a loop. It was less that the Owl House was smaller, more homey, more lived in, louder, but all those things at once. The energy was the complete opposite of the Blight manor.

“You can sit down, you know.”

Amity jumped, glancing at Eda with wide eyes.

“Unless you want to stand up? Looks pretty uncomfortable. Trust me, it’s gonna take a hot second for Luz to get her stuff, she’s the most disorganized human I know- well, the only human I know,” Eda snorted at her own joke, not even looking up from her book as she spoke. As if in invitation, Eda shifted from her laying position on the couch so that she was curled up on one side. 

Tentatively, Amity sat down, squeezed to the other side of the couch as tightly as she could be, holding her breath as her anxiety shot through the roof. Eda frowned as she watched Amity try to will herself into nonexistence, but ultimately didn't comment on it. Instead, she just turned back to her book, lifting it so that from Amity's vantage point, it nearly covered her eyes.

It also left the cover on full display.

"Is that… Azura…?" Amity blurted before she could think better of it.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah," Eda replied nonchalantly, "borrowed the first one from Luz if you're interested."

"I've- uh, read them already."

"Ah. My bad."

Just like that, Eda returned to her text, glaring at the book like it had personally offended her. Amity had regained her ability to breathe, but was still unsure what to do with her body, hands rhythmically patting her knees and shoulders hunched up to her ears. She watched Eda intently, trying to ignore the bubbly feeling in her chest that usually equated to needless word vomit about abominations or Azura or whatever else she was fixated on at the time. At home, it was easier to shove down. At the Owl House, for some reason, Amity couldn't help but speak.

"I- I didn't know you liked that series."

"I don't really."

"Oh."

The bubbly feeling evaporated, replaced by something akin to molten lead. If possible, Amity hunched in on herself further, hands suddenly still and balled into fists. Eda looked away from her book, squinted eyes scanning over Amity with an intent Amity couldn't be sure of.

"Luz likes them, though. Figured I'd give them a shot. They're alright," Eda finally said.

" _ Yeah, _ " Amity managed to squeak out.

"Who's your favorite character?" Eda asked, "Mine's Iris."

"Well, I know it may seem kind of basic, but mine's Azura! She, uh, she starts the series as a hopeful young witch who wants to see the good in everybody, but eventually realizes that some people will only try to hurt her without losing her optimistic nature and belief in second chances. Her relationship with Hecate is especially interesting, it's portrayed as a rivalry in the first four books but really abruptly turns to friendship after their book five teamup, which was criticized a lot as queer baiting and poor pacing but I really appreciated it because it countered the idea that girls are out to get each other that was prevalent a lot in book one, with Hecate sabotaging Azura's shrinking spell for their potions class versus just a sort of more character or strength based rivalry you see more with boys that girls don't really get. It's why I prefer Azura and Athena's rivalry, which isn't preferred by fans ot paid as much attention to as the Azura-Hecate rivalry since Athena was only in book three for the Witching Games, but Azura and Athena's rivalry was honest and based on their prowess of witches versus how Hecate was always sneaky and cheating to make Azura miserable which just got old after three entire books of it, you know? So Athena was a really refreshing character and I really think she deserves more love than she gets, especially with rabid Hezura shippers trying to cancel Athena cause she gets in the way of their ship or whatever, which is just ridiculous. And, uh…" Amity trailed off when she noticed Eda looking at her in shock.

"Jesus, Kid, when do you have time to breathe?" Eda laughed, "Go on, I love hearing about fandom drama. God knows Luz never gets tired of talking about it."

"Right! So Hezura shippers are usually pretty toxic like that, which is the one of the reasons I'm not super into the ship. Also, because, well, Hecate essentially bullied Azura for most of the series and I know she's trying to do better but with that kind of history it's hard to see them in a romantic relationship. Iris is an interesting character, I really wish we could've seen more of her, but she got offed in volume three which was an important moment for Azura but especially in what I was talking about earlier- see, Iris was actually cursed by her sister. Her sister was jealous of how much attention Iris got for her superior magic skills so decided that the more magic Iris used, the more clouded her soul gem would become, and when it was completely dark she would become a monster. I don't know if you've gotten to the part where they explain her curse yet, but that's the gist if it. In using too much magic to save her sister, Iris is in danger of turning into a monster, but her sister refuses to lift the curse. Even after receiving chance after chance after chance, Iris's sister is still… literally the worst. So Iris dies, and Azura realizes that some people are incapable of acting for anybody but themselves. Iris's monster actually made a sort of labyrinth on another layer of reality that portrayed Iris's soul, and a lot of it was centered around her sister. The monster Iris became actually resembled a mirror, which was her sister's emblem. Iris really, genuinely cared for her older sister and looked up to her but ended up getting betrayed by her over and over… even though Iris was stubborn and headstrong and determined to do anything, she always listened to and respected her sister. It's… an interesting storyline. It almost makes me wonder if the author had a similar relationship themself," Amity finished, arms flapping at her sides to enunciate each syllable. 

"... Huh," Eda said, "that's messed up."

"Yeah," Amity agreed.

"Whatcha talking about?" Luz asked, grinning as she leaned over Amity's shoulder. Amity yelped, nearly falling off the couch in surprise.

"Your book," Eda waved said book in the air.

"Ohh, I forgot you were reading that! Hey, what chapter are you on?"

"Don't really think it matters, since your friend spoiled most of the series for me."

"Sorry!"

"You're fine, Kid. Go and practice your magic or whatever, I have reading to do," Eda waved her hand in a vague gesture as dismissal. Amity stood up and followed Luz, who was already halfway up the stairs again, bouncing with nervous energy as she waited for Amity to follow.

Amity didn't hesitate for a moment. As she and Luz nearly raced each other to Luz's room, Amity couldn't help but think it was nice to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm gonna give amity everything she deserves  
> me: gives her a criminal mom who hates the government and the most amazing bisexual girlfriend  
> me: perfect


End file.
